


Peace and Love

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Love Words [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), But it's there, College Student Peter Parker, Making Love, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Other, Spideyvenom - Freeform, Top Peter Parker, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: ..the symbiote should hate the name; the connection to Eddie and all their past hosts--not Flash, never Eddie--notPeter, but it’sbittersweet





	Peace and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To: All the High Class Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673083) by [Calesvol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol). 



> a start of an au in which Peter gets Venom back during the time Eddie and Toxin were bonded. i'm taking so many creative liberties and as i write up more for this au, things will come along v nicely.
> 
> also inspired so much by calesvol's fic!

They touch one another softly.

Like their separation had never occurred; where words don’t matter amongst soft kisses upon one another's forms. The symbiote quivers beneath their first love, thoroughly ensnared by the tastes of monoamines, chemicals blurring and mixing and _Peter Parker_ tastes so divine against the drag of their tongue. Each lick makes their host shudder, each scrape of claws has him _hissing_ and bucking his hips into their sex.

   “I got _you._ ” Peter breathes, catching the symbiote’s hip, fingers curling tight along the quivering form and he bottoms out in a single stroke, head ducked. Soft kisses were lain across sharp teeth, soothing and caring and _so unlike_ their first interactions. Long past rejection, feelings of longing twisted and pushed aside, and the symbiote felt _whole_.

 The Eddie they knew was _gone_ , taken with Toxin, both turned into a blood-lusting, maniac of _hate_ and the symbiote missed him; misses the old relationship, how they first held love and compassion and it _hurts_ to be turned away.

   (And maybe someday they would get him back, maybe someday it wouldn’t hurt as much as it did now.)

  “Mutual enemy.” Peter had said then. He had been uneasy, scared; _bitter_. But now he grips them, holds their quivering thigh, rocks into them with more than carnal desire. It’s affection, it’s bottled up compassion and love and Peter moans out _Venom_ , and the symbiote should hate the name; the connection to Eddie and all their past hosts-- ~~not Flash, never Eddie--not _Peter_~~ , but it’s **_bittersweet_ ** \-- they still take it, still _want_ it. Because _Venom_ isn’t a monster nor parasite, but an _ideal_ of heroism, a being they can claim in singularity and **Venom** is inhaling deep.

 They don’t need air, but when Peter is nearing his own orgasm, when their sex is slick with precome and their own brand of lubricant, it’s hot and breathtaking and Venom mewls against their hosts neck, sobbing out euphoria as their bond lights up heat, waves and waves of pleasure crashing down on them.

  Peter shakes as he finally orgasms, “oh.” is stated with a trembling voice, cracked and thick and Venom licks at his jaw, chasing sweat off his skin in slow, long strokes.

  
_I Love You_ isn’t spoken verbally, but in feelings and tastes and images.


End file.
